


lovetale

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in December icy skin is less noted<br/>and snakes have cold hands anyway</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovetale

I fell in love in winter

With a girl with icy skins

She kissed my cheek

And left me at the bins

 

I waited there for twenty days

Eating dust and bones

When she passed by again

She smiled like a crone

 

She took my hand and licked her lips

And pulled me off below

I shivered and gripped tighter

In hope she’d never let me go

 

She slipped her skin away

And left it on the floor

I swore my life to hers

And I had breath no more

 

She spirited me off home

To someone else’s hell

The devil didn’t scare me

I’d already fell


End file.
